


Guilty Pleasure

by viscerally



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is dominant but she's actually super sweet, Adora plays with Catra seductively, Angst, Catra gets angsty, F/F, Shameless Smut, Sweet Ending, catra regets her decision, lots of teasing, porn with no plot, season 4, submissive catra, top adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscerally/pseuds/viscerally
Summary: Double Trouble's depiction of Adora sent me. So what if that's how Adora is in bed?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 300





	Guilty Pleasure

Catra paced around the room her steps lightly tapping the metal paneling. Scorpia has been missing for days. Catra has feverishly been looking at the security cameras, but finally given up anxiously flipping through each screen. Maybe Scorpia was right. Maybe Catra was a bad friend, but they were never friends to begin with. Catra made sure of that. Scorpia and Catra were simply workplace acquaintances. Yes, that’s right. 

If that was the case, then why did Catra’s chest hurt? Why is she thinking about Scorpia so much? 

“It’s because they all left me,” Catra growled under her breath. 

“Who left you?” A question cut Catra’s pacing to a halt. 

She snarled at the voice and lunged forward, knocking the stranger down. It was Lonnie. She was battered and bruised. Scratch marks covered her arms and face.

“Lonnie? What do you want?” Catra snapped.

Lonnie grunted knocking Catra off of her and snapped back, “You told me to give you a report when we got back. We’re back. We overtook the western front.” Lonnie scanned Catra. She looked exhausted, unhinged, and twitched at every other word. She continued, “Catra, you look terrible. When was the last time you slept?”

Catra’s ears twitched at the question and she snarled. She ignored the question, “Good. Take over the security here for me. Even you can’t mess this up.” At this, Catra began to walk away, towards the shadows.

“Wait. Where are you going?”

“I’m going to bed. Don’t bother me.”

Catra’s room was bare. Some technological junk laid around when Entrapta or Scorpia used to bother her at late hours, but aside from equipment here or there, everything was clean. Her bed was unmade. She preferred it this way ever since she became Force Captain. Catra always hated making her bed as a cadet.

Catra flopped onto her unkempt bed. Her eyes slowly felt heavier and heavier. Everyone was gone. Scorpia, Entrapta, Shadow Weaver… Adora. This all started ever since Adora left. Catra turned to her side and gripped her blanket, squeezing it in hopes that the blanket would somehow hug her back. She rolled around in frustration and let out a heavy sigh. It was always about Adora. They were best friends. Ever since they were children. Catra thought bad things would be bearable as long as her and Adora were together. Adora is gone now and everything is awful. Maybe Adora was right. Her eyes slowly felt heavier and heavier. 

“Hey Catra” A sultry, but recognizable voiced creeped in.

Catra’s eyes snapped open and she drew her eyes to the sound of the voice. It was that idiot. That blonde haired, traitorous idiot. Adora.

“Adora?! What are you doing here?!” Catra snapped quickly to an upright position. She was ready to pounce as she extended her claws.

“Oh Catra. I just knew you were feeling so lonely… Now that Scorpia is gone.” There was something different about Adora. She wasn’t her know-it-all dumb jock self. She was confident, calm, and cool. Adora skipped towards the bed. She gently cupped Catra’s face. 

“Did you miss me, kitten?” Adora cooed.

Catra growled back fighting the urge to leap into Adora’s arms. She did miss Adora. She hated Adora. She wanted Adora. She wanted to hurt Adora, but somehow her mind always traced back to wanting Adora to touch her and soothe her.

As if on queue Adora did just that. She lifted her hand off Catra’s face and wrapped it behind her ear, gently scratching. Catra loosened at this. Her claws detracted slightly and a quiet purr grumbled in her throat. Catra did her best to silence herself, but Adora’s touch was warm and gentle. Adora then slowly wrapped her other arm around Catra’s waist and lowered her onto the bed.

Adora straddled Catra’s hips. She moved her hand away from Catra’s ear and began a gentle massage. Adora caressed her arms, then moved to her sides and lowered to Catra’s hips. Catra began to feel hot. Her abdomen was feeling tight. Catra’s breathing started to get huffier and she squirmed underneath the blonde. 

Adora scooted herself lower to Catra’s thighs and dug her hands under Catra’s shirt, very easily lifting Catra up and took her shirt off. Catra laid, half upright. Her cheeks reddened at the sudden exposure. She expected Adora to move and massage her more, but Adora simply stared at the wildcat.

Catra glistened. She covered her breasts, but Adora admired every curve, scar and marking on the wildcat. She was gorgeous.

“My my. You’re almost glowing” Adora gave a seductive look. This wasn’t her Adora. The Adora Catra knew was soft and bright, not aggressive like this. But this new look on Adora set Catra’s lower regions on fire.

Catra could only breath a simple, “Adora...”

At this Adora distanced herself from Catra and the seductive face was replaced with one of disdain. Adora growled as she yanked at Catra’s pants, quickly chucking them away. Catra laid bare, exposed and confused.

“Adora?”

A devilish grin spread across Adora’s face. “Spread your legs.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Now spread them.” 

Catra’s flush spread to her chest as she reluctantly spread her legs out. Her nether regions were hot and wet. She hated this. She hated that she liked this. She wanted her loving and sweet Adora back, but this Adora was electric and exciting. Adora looked at Catra with admiration and the flutters that it sent kept Catra’s insecurities at bay. 

Adora moved closer to Catra, her abdomen gently brushed against Catra’s lower lips. Catra let out a little squeak at this. Adora’s grin grew. She stared at Catra and gently pecked at Catra’s trembling lips, slowly opening her mouth and kissing Catra gently. Adora used one hand to prop herself up, but used the other to caress Catra all over her body. Eventually, Adora stopped at Catra’s breast and gently kneaded. Little purrs escaped from Catra’s throat as she felt the affection and attention from Adora. This Adora was scary, but her touch was warm. Catra slowly wrapped her legs around Adora trying to initiate some friction at her lower lips.

Adora immediately stopped and lifted herself away from Catra. Catra whimpered feeling exposed yet again. Her lower region creeped a tiny bit hotter.

“Ah ah ah.” Adora waved her finger at each syllable. “You need to stay still.”

Then Adora grabbed some cloth and tied Catra’s wrists to each post. After Adora finished, she noticed Catra absentmindedly closing her legs to a more natural position. 

Adora growled and jumped towards the end of the bed and grabbed Catra’s knees. “Legs stay spread.” She pulled Catra’s legs apart. “Got it?”

Catra nodded in a whimper. 

Adora then rubbed Catra’s thighs. Her hands circling and kneading at Catra’s muscles. Catra began to relax again. Adora would knead just a little bit closer to Catra’s pubis, then slowly massage away. Catra felt her breath get hotter and her flush returned to her chest. Her nether regions felt wetter and needier. Adora danced her fingers around Catra’s hips, but never touching her wet folds. Catra groaned and bucked her hips as her neediness grew.

Adora grinned and her fingers gently touched the hot lips causing Catra to wriggle towards the fingers, but the fingers left the folds as quickly as they approached. Adora continued this gentle ghosting. She would gently rub at Catra’s lips, then pull away. 

Adora grazed a little button. Catra moaned loudly and her hips rolled into the touch. Her tail began to puff up and waved around wildly. The touch was so light. Adora then circled at Catra’s entrance. It was wet, leaking and almost begging for an intrusion, but then the fingers would never satisfy that desire. The haze in Catra’s mind clouded thicker each time Adora grazed her clit. Catra wanted Adora to touch her, to take all the sweet spots, to feel good. This was maddening.

“Ahh. Ahh Aaadora. Please.”

“Please what?” Adora toyed with Catra further.

Catra could only whine and shake her hips. She couldn’t muster the words. It was humiliating to show Adora this pathetic, needy side. 

Adora’s finger dipped inside Catra and didn’t move. Barely inside, Catra’s breath hitched. Then fingers left yet again and ghosted Catra’s wet folds. Catra groaned in frustration. Her tail loosely wrapped up Adora’s arm. She desperately yanked her tied up arms. 

“Adora please… I want–I want to feel good” Tears leaked out of Catra’s eyes. She felt ashamed and stupid. Stupid for wanting Adora so desperately. Stupid for falling so low. Stupid for pushing people out. 

Adora’s cruel grin faded into a concerned smile. The electric and excitement quelled into a warm glow. Adora moved towards Catra’s face and took off her mask. She gently stroked Catra’s face.

“It’s okay Catra. I’m sorry.” Adora kissed Catra’s forehead then moved back towards her hips. 

She peppered Catra’s thighs with kisses towards her folds. Adora gave a lick then settled on sucking on Catra’s begging bud. The pain of her want melted into pleasure and Catra let out a sigh of relief. Adora continued her furious licking and sucking. Catra couldn’t muster words aside from groaning and whining. Her mind descended further and further in pleasure. 

Catra’s inside were burning up, twitching and convulsing, begging for more. Her mind only thinking of the heat and desire, she wanted Adora inside. Just the thought furthered Catra’s want. Her groaning became more and more desperate. Catra rotated her hips as much as she could, looking for more stimulation from Adora. 

“What do you want, Catra?” Adora stopped her licking and ghosted Catra’s entrance with her fingers yet again.

“Ahhh… Annh” Catra gasped and wiggled her hips. Her tail flicked around. Tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn’t form any thoughts. Desire and heat overcame her mind. Catra desperately pulled at her tied up arms, trying to break free and touch herself to relieve the pressure.

Adora moved towards Catra’s and silenced the feline with her mouth while she continued to play with Catra’s begging entrance. Finally, Adora slipped in two fingers. Catra let out a low groan through Adora’s kissing. Her eyes rolled back and her hips slowly rose into Adora’s touch. Purring followed suit.

Adora pumped in and out of Catra. It was slow and agonizing. All Catra wanted was Adora to roughen her, make Catra feel so good that she would forget all her worries and melt away. Catra could feel Adora’s fingers shifting and rubbing every slick fold inside of her. Adora grazed a sweet rough spot inside Catra’s clenching walls. Catra let out an exasperated moan and pulled into Adora’s neck.

“Ahhhnnh... Adora. Please… please…” Catra’s moaning slowly moved to babblings of chanting Adora’s name and begging.

Adora’s blunt nail scratched at Catra’s sweet spot earning a delicious groan from Catra. “You have to tell me what you want.” 

Catra continued to writhe hopelessly underneath the blonde. She wanted Adora. Memories of all her mistakes flooded her mind. She remembered the times she scratched and ripped at Adora during their battles. She remembered furiously yelling at Adora, telling her she never wanted to see her again. She remembered the portal. Adora tried. Tried to be with her. She tried to fix her mistakes. Catra couldn’t decide if she was too prideful, or too hurt to accept Adora in the past. 

The tears leaked from Catra’s eyes and flowed down her face. She couldn’t stop them. She was a babbling mess and could only muster a broken, “I… I’m–I’m sorry.”

Adora started kissing Catra along her neck and shoulders. As she continued to push and pull her fingers in and out of Catra, she stared at Catra’s face. The confused and desperate expressions of Catra’s face was disheartening. Adora only wanted to ease the suffering kitten.

“It’s okay Catra. I never hated you” As if reading Catra’s guilt ridden mind. 

Adora landed on Catra’s soft lips. She prodded those lips and slipped in her tongue. Adora swirled around, but quickly retracted and settled for slotting her lips with Catra. The magicat began little mewls, desperate to feel more of Adora. She melted at the affection Adora gave her. She could only think of wanting to feel more pleasure and warmth.

“Ahhhn. Adora. I’m–” Catra cut herself off as Adora quickened her pace. Catra went wild, yowling and yelling. The guilty memories faded to white as she only felt hot pleasure taking over her body. Fingers pumped in and out of Catra furiously. Adora used her thumb to circle Catra’s clit as Catra threw her legs and tail around her missed love. The feline yanked at her arms more and more until they broke free and she wrapped her arms around Adora, prickling the girl’s back with her claws. Catra desperately leveraged herself against Adora.

Catra worked her arms around Adora’s head and planted a rough kiss. She wanted to be closer to Adora, she didn’t want to let go. Adora doubled her efforts. She pumped in deeper. The wet noises that come out of Catra and the moaning sent tingles to Adora’s chest. She poked and prodded at Catra’s sweet spot and the wildcat melted into the bed. Adora’s breathy moans pouring into the wildcats ear. 

Fingers curled inside and Catra writhed into the bed yet again. Her eyes could only see white hot stars and her body contracted. An uncontrollable moan ripped out of Catra’s throat as her climax took over her body. Her walls clenched and convulsed wildly as Adora continued pumping. The stimulation was becoming too much as Catra continued to shake wildly under the blonde and another wave of pleasure overcame her. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Her eyes dilated and opened. Every muscle in her body tensed as Adora slowed down her pace.

Catra then fell back onto the bed, worn and trembling. Her muscles relaxed with Adora still inside. Her breathing was rough and ragged and a little bit of sweat covered her body. Adora gently removed her fingers which led Catra to let out another twitch of her body with a wavering groan. 

Coming to, Catra whimpered. All her memories flooded back and a look of guilt took over her face. The little cat couldn’t bear looking at her greatest mistake. Catra grabbed a blanket and rolled to her side, covering her face to hide the shame. 

Now facing Catra’s back, Adora scooted over and gently removed the blanket from Catra’s head. “Catra, what’s wrong?”

She could only whimper, “Don’t look at me.” The cat curled up tighter. 

Adora shuffled a bit and wrapped her arm around Catra, spooning the trembling feline. She wiggled her arm a bit and found Catra’s hands on her chest and held them gently. 

With a squeeze Adora let out comforting words. “It’s okay. I’m just going to lie here with you.” 

The girls curled up and Catra felt warm, comforted and safe. She didn’t want this feeling to end. Her eyes lidded heavier and heavier then finally, Catra fell gently to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time EVER writing fiction, let alone smut. I had a lot of feelings so I decided to write it. The theme kind of took a 180, but oh well.


End file.
